The Thinnest Line
by sordidicons
Summary: Hermione experiments to see if she can blur the line between love and hate HD


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in the following work of fiction, nor am I making any profit from them. They belong to J.K. And I don't think she would want to share them. 

To: Ms. Hermione Granger 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

From: Mrs. Alicia Hassenbach 

Merlin Second-Class 

Head of Psychological Muggle Studies 

Prufton School of Advanced Magic 

Dear Ms. Granger: 

I am writing to inform you that your proposed thesis in Psychological Muggle Studies has been approved. You are free to begin your experiment, the results of which shall be due at the end of spring term, May 12th. Your thesis must be submitted by that date, or a failing grade shall result. You need not send any work before then unless you feel the need to modify your proposal in any way. Any modifications must be approved by the department. 

We wish you luck in your endeavor, and look forward to reading your thesis work. Should you have any questions or problems feel free to owl myself, or any of the other department heads. 

Sincerely, 

Alicia Hassenbach 

----- 

Hermione clutched the letter tightly in her hand as she practically flew up the steps to the Gryffindor tower. She had been waiting for her advanced studies approval for months now, ever since she had taken her O.W.L's in 5th year. Due to her high scores she was given special permission by Professor McGonagall and Dumbeldore to apply for an advanced class at the Prufton School of Advanced Magic, even though she hadn't taken her N.E.W.T's yet, and wouldn't until next year. 

She had been indecisive about what class she wanted to take, and finally settled for their Muggle Psychology course, since she had learned a bit about it at home before getting the letter to come to Hogwarts. It had always fascinated her, and she knew that she probably wouldn't have another chance to study it since she hoped to take up Auror training after she graduated. Her next problem was to devise a suitable thesis with which to apply. There were so many aspects of psychology it was hard to choose. It was only by accident that she stumbled upon the idea, while looking through pictures that Colin had taken the year before. 

The second to last photo had been taken at the final Gryffindor/ Slytherin quidditch game for the season, and in it Harry and Malfoy were almost nose to nose glaring at each other as the game was about to start. The magical picture showed the two enemies glaring, and Malfoy's lips moving in what was obviously a slur against Harry because his face became even more set. They two boys were staring directly into each others eyes, and hate practically radiated off of them even though it was just a photo. There was something else there though, and it took Hermione a couple minutes of staring at the image to see it but it was there. Or at least she thought it was, because that was the whole basis of her experiment. In that picture she saw desire cut through the hate. Yes, the hate was strong, but maybe if those two could get past their history and posturing that hate could turn to...love? It was a thin line after all. 

And so the experiment began. 

---- 

Since obviously the results Hermione was hoping for could take decades, not to mention years to see in the real world, even in an ideal environment, working with the real subjects of her experiment was of course impossible. Plus, Hermione really doubted if she would be allowed to lock Harry and Malfoy away in a room together for that long without anyone finding out. Or, them killing each other for that matter. So, some other system had to be devised. This is where the photograph really came in handy, and after discussing magical photographs and portraits with Professor Flitwick she had devised a way in which to conduct her experiment. 

She would take a photo of Harry and Malfoy together, and with the help of her charms instructor enchant it so that the photo-selves of Harry and Draco would be able to continuously interact with each other and their picture environment. She would also be able to slow down or speed up the time progression of the photo world in order to get better get years worth of observations in the five months that she had to conduct her experiment. 

Officially the project was called An Experimental Study in the Effects of Isolation upon Individuals in an Attempt to Change Deep Seated Feelings of Hate into those of Friendship. But, for short Hermione called it her Hook Up experiment. Idea officially approved, as evidenced by the letter in her hand now all she had to do was get a photo of Harry and Malfoy together. Which was made more interesting due to the fact that they avoided each other like the plague. If not for what had to be divine intervention in double divination, and the forethought to always carry a camera around with her, she might not have ever gotten her photo. 

---- 

As usual Harry was late getting to the ladder that lead to Professor Trewlany's classroom, he said that he was never in a hurry to be told he was going to die a horrible death, so Hermione had waited for him in the hallway. For some reason though Malfoy had been late as well, and so he had entered the corridor a few seconds after Harry did giving Hermione the perfect opportunity to get them together in a photo. Luckily she had also thought to make her camera invisible so that neither would ask questions, and so to them it just looked as if she had rased her hand to her face. She took a couple before they reached her at the ladder, hoping that one would come out well enough to be used in her experiment. 

After classes that day she took the photos to the schools darkroom and exposed them, looking for the best one to enchant. Finding one in which both Harry and Malfoy were clear, she took the photo with her to Flitwick and together they had enchanted the photo. There were several spells on the photo which now sat on her bed next to the notebook she planned to keep her observations in, most of which she didn't understand, nor did she really need to. The important spells were the ones which allowed her to adjust the time stream speed, as well as add or remove objects to the photo universe, and most importantly a spell which allowed the photo's occupants to go about their business while she was not there to observe, but recorded their actions for review later, much like her parent's VCR. All she had to do was start the initiating spell and her project would begin. 

"Incipio Anima." 

---- 

Observations: Day 1 

Photo Time: Real Time 

As expected Malfoy and Harry are about at each others throats. I had to turn off the sound because the insults were making my ears sting. Not that I can't read their lips for some of the curses anyway. I suspect that I was right about placing an "anti-killing" spell on the photo, so that should they start hexing each other they can't actually kill each other. 

When I started the photo it was actually quite amusing, because I hadn't realized that by letting them move around the castle, but not having anyone else in the castle, they might be a little surprised. They both climbed up to the empty divination classroom, and I thought their eyes were going to pop out of their skulls. They set about exploring the castle, all the while hurling nasty insults at each other when they discovered that for one, there were no other people, two, they couldn't leave the school grounds, and three, that they couldn't get farther away from each other then the picture was wide. 

That all took about three hours, and that's when they ended up in the great hall and the verbal war began. Malfoy threw the first hex, a jelly legs, and Harry blocked it, and sent his own back. After about ten minutes they realized they couldn't do any real harm to each other and that their spells wore off very quickly seeing as they're in a photograph. 

The rest of the day was spent with neither of them talking or looking at one another sitting at opposite ends of the picture. I suspect that if that's all they decide to do this experiment could get very boring, very quickly. But, I hold out hope that in the coming days they will form some sort of truce. 

---- 

Observation: Day 3 

Photo Time: Real Time 

I have decided to keep the photo running in real time so that I can track their progression slowly at this point. However I may decide to change this in the coming days if things progress at this rate. Honestly, the animosity amazes me between these two. Apparently after I finished my observations on Day 1 they had a fight about where to sleep. Harry refused to sleep in a "moldy, evil, dungeon" and Draco refused to step foot in a "do-good, stronghold of pansies". I feel slightly insulted, but will ignore it for the further good of my experiment. 

At any rate apparently their first night was spent sleeping in the Great Hall on opposite tables, as far away from each other as they could manage. The next day was spent in the library as they both looked for reasons as to why they were in the situation they were. Part of the charm placed on the picture was to make the environment as real as possible. This was in order to get validated results, and in order to do that they can't know that they aren't real, and are just photograph people. 

They managed to go a whole four hours without being overly nasty to each other before hexes started being thrown. But, this quick outburst quickly ended when Harry cast a body bind spell on Malfoy, and Draco ended up falling over and hitting his head on a table, knocking him out cold. After he came to, he spent the rest of the day whining and nursing his wounds and pride while Harry read. Once again they slept in the Great Hall. 

Today they once again spent the day in the library, and I believe we are making some progress as neither one hexed the other. Though this may have something to do with the fact that neither of them have eaten anything in the past 2 days, so suspect they are getting famished. Or at least I know Harry is. After about 3 hours of reading they decided to find the kitchen and get some food. This expedition took them another 2 hours since apparently neither Harry had forgotten how to find the kitchen even though he's been there before. The rest of the day was spent cooking, eating, and otherwise ignoring each other. 

Honestly, I wish they'd hurry things up, I don't know how many more days I can watch them not talk to each other or hex each other. 

---- 

Observation: Day 7 

Photo Time: Real Time 

A week has now passed without any major advances in Harry and Draco's friendship. On the other hand, they have stopped trying to hex each other, and from reading the transcripts of the past couple of days it seems as if the verbal war has come to an end as well. They've moved past outright hate and into acceptance of their situation. 

Though I have to say, that apparently not all of the animosity is gone, because yesterday afternoon when I went to look in on the boys I found Harry sitting against the wall in the 2nd floor corridor and Draco was nowhere to be found. I had to review the previous hour to find that apparently Draco had finally gotten to Harry while they were walking down the corridor, saying some nasty things about his parents, and Harry had retaliated by shoving Draco into a handy mop closet and magically locking the door. But, since Harry couldn't move more then a picture length away from the closet Malfoy was locked in he had contented himself to sitting in the corridor and reading a book. 

From what I skimmed, Draco had raved and pounded on the door for about 20 minutes until Harry apparently got fed up with the noise and cast a silencing spell. Harry kept Draco locked in the closet for about 2 hours, until he made Draco apologize and they both went on their way, Draco in a huffy snit. 

I'm sure it's only time before Draco devises some sort of revenge, although today was quiet. I'm also curious as to when the boys will get fed up with each others odor and go shower. Not that I want to see them naked or anything, I'll be very scientific. But, I believe that that act of intimacy is crucial in the path to a reconciliation. 

---- 

Observation: Day 8 

Photo Time: Real Time 

I was correct, today was the day where Harry and Draco crossed their first intimacy boundary. After much name calling and back pedaling both boys finally decided that they needed to take a bath. They finally settled on the quidditch locker room, so that they could put as much space in between them as possible. 

It took them both about 20 minutes to finally get into the showers though, since neither wanted the other to see them naked. From a purely experimental standpoint I can honestly say that those two are the perfect compliment to each other. Malfoy is lean and pale, where Harry is bulky muscle and tanned. Harry is a good head taller then Malfoy, but Draco has the superior air and grace in movement. Harry tend to be clumsy and ungainly. I believe that were they ever to become more allies they would be a formidable pair. Not that I was ogling them naked in the shower or anything. I was very professional in my observations. 

About halfway through their showers, although they had both sworn not to look at each other, they both happened to turn at the exact moment to give each other a full frontal. Apparently Draco turns very red when he blushes, and all over as well, again, not that I was really looking, just observing. Neither of them moved for a full minute, and I don't think either of them breathed for that long as well. They just took each others appearance in. 

Then Harry broke it by quickly mumbling "sorry" and turning away. I had to review the recording a good four times, but I can now say with certainty that Malfoy smirked at Harry before turning away himself to finish showering. And it wasn't his normal, I'm a huge prick smirk, either. I swear it was an appreciative smirk. This development gives me a huge boost to my theory that things can change between those two. 

After the whole smirk thing, the shower ended, and the day progressed like any other. They did both decide that tomorrow they will get their brooms and play some Quidditch. That should be interesting, to say the least. 

---- 

Observation: Day 11 

Photo Time: Real Time 

The boys have been flying almost every day now since day nine of the experiment. Since neither is able to fly very far away from the other, they have taken to practicing tandem maneuvers and both chasing the snitch. When they're in the air, since it isn't really competitive, they tend to be much more relaxed with one another. Malfoy even complimented Harry on a feint he did on day ten. I thought Harry would just about fall off his broom from shock. I believe that Malfoy is making faster progression towards friendship then Harry at this point. The again, Harry has a lot to get over before he can be friends with Draco. After all, Draco has tried, or helped try to kill him for the past 6 years. One doesn't simply forgive and forget. I believe there will need to be an act of trust on Malfoy's part in the future before Harry will accept his friendship. 

In other news, the boys have also gotten sick of sleeping in the Great Hall, and have levitated their beds and personal effects from their houses into an unused classroom. It's odd to see a room with both Gryffindor and Slytherin colors in it. But, they decided this would be the best solution since neither wanted to sleep in the others house, nor did they want to sleep on the benches any longer. Since they've been sleeping in real beds they seem to be a lot less cross with each other as well. 

Otherwise the boys keep themselves busy either reading, flying, playing wizard's chess, or games of snap. They've also taken to venturing into the potions classroom and making simple potions. I'm sure Snape would not e pleased, then again, he's not there so it doesn't really matter. So far they've managed to brew a potion to turn Harry's hair bright pink for about six hours, and another that made sparks jump out of Draco's fingertips every time he snapped his fingers. I feel somewhat bad for them, it must be somewhat boring to be stuck with no other people around. But, I need absolute isolation in order for my results to be valid. There can't be outside influences and opinions to sway their thoughts and feelings for each other. 

---- 

Observation: Day 20 

Photo Time: Real Time 

I was beginning to have doubts at to whether there would ever be a situation in which Draco could get Harry to trust him. However, once again divine intervention has interceded. On day 17, early in the morning, Draco woke Harry up by thrashing and screaming in his sleep. When Harry went to Draco's bed to wake him from his nightmare, Harry found himself being crushed in a sobbing Draco's arms. Harry actually held him, and made comforting noises until Draco fell back to sleep before returning to his own bed. 

That morning as they ate breakfast there was awkwardness in Malfoy's part at first, and then just as they were about to finish he actually thanked Harry for helping him the night before. Harry was absolutely gob-smacked. Draco explained that sometimes he has nightmares, though he didn't say what about, and that no one in his house had ever helped him like Harry did last night. I think this was a pivotal moment, because Harry just nodded, and said your welcome, but their whole manor towards each other has changed. They no longer sit as far away from each other as they can get. In fact they're almost never anything but side by side these past couple of days. 

They haven't insulted each other, nor has Harry locked Draco in a closet recently. They're even much more easy with each other when they shower. They still keep a couple showers between them, but they're no longer quite so embarrassed about the whole situation. I've even observed Harry checking out Malfoy when he wasn't looking once or twice. I doubt that Harry would ever act on anything he might be feeling, beyond the friendship, but at least I now have proof that when isolated enemies can become friends. I however will let the experiment run longer in order to gather more data. 

---- 

Observation: Day 36 

Picture Time: Real Time 

I walked into my room this morning to look at the picture, after letting it go unobserved for almost two weeks, and found Harry and Draco kissing. No, not even kissing, they were sitting on Malfoy's bed making out. I think I almost had a heart attack. I of course had to review the past days events to see what the hell had happened while I wasn't watching. 

Apparently about a week ago (day 29) Draco had another nightmare and Harry had once again found himself being crushed my Malfoy. This time however he had fallen asleep in Malfoy's bed and they had woken together in the morning to much shock to find themselves practically wrapped around each other. That whole day neither said a word to the other, which made for a boring read that day, however they kept giving each other furtive glances. Harry's looked confused, Draco's looked damn well lecherous. That night they had gone to sleep in their own beds and the night was peaceful. The next morning (day 30) seemed like another normal day until Draco walked up to Harry in the library and right snogged him. Once again, I thought I was going to pass out, but I quickly recovered. Once it was over Harry looked shocked, and just sat their blinking, while Malfoy stood in front of him just smirking. And that smirk was evil, but in a good way. Finally Harry asked what Draco was thinking and I'll transcribe the following conversation that took place below. 

Harry: Um, Malfoy I think the isolation has gotten to you. You do know I'm not a girl, right? 

Draco: I think that would be obvious as I've seen you naked. 

Harry: Then what was, that, THAT, all about? 

Draco: It was a kiss Potter. 

Harry: Fine, what was that *kiss* all about? I know you can't fancy me. 

Draco: Why not? 

Harry: Because I'm a guy. 

Draco: And? 

Harry: And I'm a guy, and your not you know, gay. 

Draco: You are correct, you are a guy, and I'm not gay. Then again, I'm not straight either. I've always fancied both sexes Potter, though not many know about it. 

Harry: But, okay, but why me? 

Draco: Well, you are the only other person here. 

At this point Harry looks hurt and angry and Malfoy quickly backpedals. 

Draco: Okay, sorry, that's not the only reason. I mean have you looked at yourself lately? You are bloody gorgeous. 

Harry looks confused. 

Harry: No, I'm not. I'm scrawny and... 

Draco: You may have been scrawny when you got here Potter, err, Harry. But trust me you are anything but now. Now, you're tall and toned, and tan, and utterly delicious. Haven't you noticed that half the school has been drooling after you for the past year? 

Harry still looks confused...poor dear Harry. Malfoy does have a point, you're hot. 

Draco: Apparently not. Listen, miracle of miracles I'm attracted to you. I'd like to do more then kiss you, and I think you feel the same way. 

Still silence from Harry. 

Draco: Right, well, you think on it, and I'll be over here with my book. 

At that point Draco went back to the table he was sitting at leaving Harry sitting at his own table with his mouth hanging open. After a couple of minutes Harry finally went back to reading his book, though considering his book was upside-down and he didn't turn a page I suspect he wasn't really reading. 

That night as they were getting ready for bed the following conversation took place: 

Harry: Malf--er, Draco? 

Draco: Yes Harry. 

Harry: Were you serious? 

Draco: As a heart attack. 

Harry: Could you um... 

At this point Harry turns a lovely shade of pink and looks like a deer caught in headlights. 

Draco: Could I what? 

Draco is pointedly ignoring Harry's embarrassment as he purposely fluffs his pillows compulsively. 

Harry: Could you kiss me again? 

At this point Draco walks over and proceeds to snog the living daylights out of Harry. After Harry is allowed to come up for air he smiles and they both go to their own beds. The next day, and the following days are filled with tiny smiles and lots of kissing, much like what I walked in on today. 

I think my experiment is not only a success but has realized a new level of "friendship". 

---- 

Observation: Day 45 

Photo Time: Real Time 

Due to the progression of Harry and Draco's relationship I have not needed to speed up the time in which the photo exists. This amazes me, since I suspected it would take years, not a month and a half, for Harry and Draco to become friends. And, not only have they become friends, but they are practically lovers at this point. 

They sleep in the same bed, hold hands, they kiss, a lot...though there is no sex yet. Not that I know of anyway. I of course am unable to see what they do under the covers Though I suspect some of the incomprehensible noises that are transcribed at night are "advancements" in their relationship. However this experiment is coming down to its last days, as I've only allotted 2 months of data collection in order to write my thesis. 

In some ways I feel bad about having to end the enchantments on the photo. I feel as if I'm somehow killing them, even though they are just photo people enchanted to seem real. I am curious as to how their relationship would progress after the 60 days. I could find out by increasing the speed of time passage, but since I've stuck with real time thus far, I feel it would be best to keep it that way for more valid results. 

In some ways I wish that the real subjects of this experiment could find happiness together the way in which their photo counterparts have. But, unfortunately I don't see this ever happening. 

---- 

Observation: Day 55 

Photo Time: Real Time 

I tried to be impartial and scientific, but as a woman I was of course affected. I witnessed Harry and Draco having sex today. It was beautiful. I of course cannot write the experience down, since it is a private thing between the two photo subjects. I feel it would be a breach of their privacy. However, it has helped me reach the conclusion that I will not disenchant the photo at the end of the experiment. Harry and Draco deserve some bit of happiness in their lives, even if it is only between their photo-selves. And they have become such new and different people that it would feel like murder to kill their photo world. 

Besides, how else am I ever going to see them together naked, and sweaty? The Hook Up is a success. 

---- 

In conclusion, my experiment to see whether two people with very deep seated hatred towards one another could overcome their animosity and become friends when placed in an isolated environment concluded with favorable results. The two subjects not only became friends, but also became lovers over the course of two months as my observation journal, and transcripts have shown. It is my belief that anger and desire are very closely related emotions, which can sometimes be confused for one another when outside influences are present. When those outside forces are removed the feelings are allowed to be recognized and acted upon correctly as shown in my experiment. Enemies can be lovers if given the chance. 

---- 

To: Ms. Hermione Granger 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

From: Mrs. Alicia Hassenbach 

Merlin Second-Class 

Head of Psychological Muggle Studies 

Prufton School of Advanced Magic 

Dear Ms. Granger: 

Congratulations on completing your thesis work in Psychological Muggle Studies. We have found your experiment to be an interesting and thought provoking piece of research. Your grasp of psychology and its application are to be commended. 

We have awarded you top marks, and after you have graduated from your current school we invite you to attend Prufton School of Advanced Magic with a full scholarship in this field. We wish you luck with your further schooling, and again, well done. 

Sincerely, 

Alicia Hassenbach 


End file.
